


you are in love, true love

by Splashy



Series: Songfics [14]
Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splashy/pseuds/Splashy
Summary: 'Cause you can hear it in the silenceYou can feel it on the way homeYou can see it with the lights outYou are in love, true loveYou are in love
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Series: Songfics [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/936072
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	you are in love, true love

**Author's Note:**

> song is You Are in Love by Taylor Swift
> 
> I got this idea while listening to Taylor Swift last night and I just Had to write it. So here, have some fluff.

_One look, dark room_  
_Meant just for you_  
_Time moved too fast, you play it back_

Originally, Alyssa hadn’t wanted to join Shelby and Kaylee as they tried to get her to go to a bar that had just opened recently. Eventually, though, she caved, but with no intentions to stay for long. They walk in, each gets a drink, and sit down at a table near the stage that had been set up.

At the moment, it was empty. But they only had to wait a minute or so before someone stepped up, sitting on the stool that had been placed and holding a guitar lightly decorated with stickers. She’s got short blonde hair and glasses perched on the bridge of her nose. She wears a red flannel over a black t-shirt and jeans. Her eyes flick up from her guitar, briefly, and land directly on Alyssa.

And all Alyssa can do is stare.

She hardly recognizes it when the girl looks away and back to her guitar, taking a calming breath before starting to play. Immediately, Alyssa is enraptured. The music washes over her, soft notes being pulled from the guitar and floating around, dancing in her ears. The blonde looks up again and makes eye contact once more. Only this time, she doesn’t look away. She holds her gaze as the last few notes float out until it’s silent. 

The gaze is held for a second longer before it’s broken by the girl as she stands up, thanks the crowd, and slips behind someone else coming up on stage. Alyssa hardly hears whatever they’re saying, thoughts on the blonde who has already stolen her heart.

Time seemed to go too fast after they made eye contact. She wanted it to slow down, she wanted to stay in that moment forever.

_Buttons on a coat, lighthearted joke_  
_No proof, not much, but you saw enough_

Alyssa stands up, mutters something like “bathroom” at Shelby’s questioning look, and darts off after where the blonde disappeared, desperate to find her.

It doesn’t take long. She’s off to the side of the stage, silently fingering chords on her guitar. Alyssa wonders, once, what else she can do with her hands before she quickly banishes the thought and any others like it.

“Hey,” she begins quietly.

The guitar player jumps slightly before looking up. “Oh. Hi.”

“Didn’t mean to startle you.” Alyssa smiles slightly.

Emma waves her hand. “I just wasn’t expecting it. Do you need anything?”

“Um.” Alyssa had not planned this far. In fact, she hadn’t planned this at all. She had just moved without really thinking and found her. “I—I’m Alyssa. Alyssa Greene.” She holds her hand out, perhaps moving it a little too forcefully. The girl blinks up at her before taking it, shaking it briefly.

“Emma Nolan. Though this doesn’t exactly answer my question,” Emma says, an eyebrow raised, but a smile on her face. Alyssa groans.

“I’m sorry, I just…” She pauses for a second, trying to collect her thoughts. A sound from the stage causes her to look over as whoever is on it as they crack a joke. She takes a breath and turns back to Emma. “I just wanted to say...You were really good up there.”

“Oh. Thanks.” Emma shuffles nervously. “I’m mainly only doing this since I need to get money somehow. And people seem to like it, so…” She shrugs. “It’s just something to do until I can get a different job.”

“What job do you want?” Alyssa asks, tilting her head slightly. She hears Emma chuckle slightly and the sound is almost like music to her ears. 

“I’d like to be a music teacher. Music has done a lot for me when I was younger, and it still does now, so I’d like to help teach it to others. Neither the middle nor the high school is looking for music teachers, though, so. I don’t know when or if I’ll be able to get a job like that.”

“Well, I’m a guidance counselor at the nearest high school. If I hear anything about them needing a new music teacher, I’ll let you know.” She pales slightly. “If, um—”

“I’d like that.” Emma grins at her, and Alyssa finds herself effortlessly returning it. “For now, though...I was just about to go for a drive. Care to join me?”

Alyssa agrees and sends a quick text to Shelby, telling her where she’s going. Her friend responds a little indignantly, but she acquiesces, simply telling her to “make sure she doesn’t get killed.” Alyssa chuckles and follows Emma out to her car.

_Small talk, she drives_  
_Coffee at midnight_  
_The light reflects the chain on your neck_

The two walk over to Emma’s car, which is a blue pickup truck. It’s dark out, nearing midnight, but the moon and stars provide enough light. Emma goes to the passenger seat and opens the door for Alyssa, bowing slightly. Alyssa giggles and steps in and Emma heads over to the driver’s seat, getting in and starting the car.

“I was thinking about getting some coffee. I know it’s almost midnight but, uh...I didn’t sleep too well last night and there are still some things I need to do. I understand if you don’t want to get coffee or anything, I can also take you home—”

“Emma.” The word stops the rambling blonde and she swallows nervously. “I would love to get coffee with you.” Emma lets out a breath.

“Okay. Alright. Coffee it is, then.” 

They talk a little as Emma drives to the nearest coffee shop. They go through the drive-thru and soon they have their drinks in hand as Emma moves to park somewhere nearby. She ends up parking near a lake. 

Setting her drink down, Emma grabs a blanket and steps out of the car. Curious, Alyssa follows her and sees her setting the blanket along the bed of the truck. Emma turns to her and grins before hopping up. Alyssa smiles and grabs Emma’s drink before heading to the back.

Emma takes their drinks and sets them down, then waits for Alyssa to join her. She gets up after a little bit of struggling, face flushing slightly as Emma tries not to laugh. “Shut up,” she giggles.

“I didn’t say anything!” Emma protests, but it becomes harder to stop her laughs then. Alyssa shoves her lightly as Emma manages to calm down. She snorts but then settles against the edge of the truck. Alyssa joins her, and Emma drapes the blanket over them.

They sit there, both drinking their coffee and talking amongst themselves. They’re not quite touching, but they’re close enough that if Alyssa just leaned slightly to the right, she’d be pressed against Emma. The thought is tempting, but something holds her back.

At one point, Emma says something that makes her laugh. She looks over at the blonde and her breath gets caught in her throat. The moonlight is shining over them, and she sees it reflecting in Emma’s eyes. She had thought they were brown at first, but now she can see that they’re hazel. Little flecks of gold were scattered throughout, illuminated by the moonlight.

Alyssa may have only known Emma for a couple of hours now, but she was already falling hard and fast.

_She says, "Look up"_  
_And your shoulders brush_  
_No proof, one touch, but you felt enough_

Alyssa just barely manages to look away before Emma catches her staring. She looks down at her coffee cup, which is almost empty, sipping from it mindlessly until she feels a light touch on her arm. She looks up to see Emma smiling at her.

“Look up,” she whispers. Alyssa does, and her eyes widen at the sight before her. 

The night sky is spread before her, stars scattered and the moon glowing. It looks absolutely beautiful.

Their shoulders brush against each other, lightly, but it’s enough. Alyssa looks over at Emma to find her already looking her way. They smile at each other. The moon’s glow pales in comparison to Emma, who almost looks as though she’s shining.

Sitting here, pressed slightly against Emma with the night sky above them and the moon shining down...Everything feels just right.

_You can hear it in the silence (silence), silence (silence), you_  
_You can feel it on the way home (way home), way home (way home), you_  
_You can see it with the lights out (lights out), lights out (lights out)_  
_You are in love, true love_  
_You are in love_

They stay like that for a little bit longer before Emma clears her throat, now looking a little nervous. “Would you, uh, like to go back to my place?” Still looking at Emma, Alyssa smiles and agrees. Emma smiles back at her.

The two get up and head back into the car. It’s silent except for the radio playing softly between them, but Alyssa has never felt more comfortable. And, sure, she hasn’t known Emma for long at all. But it feels like she’s known her all her life. 

There’s a feeling bubbling up within her as she glances over at Emma, at her tongue sticking slightly out as she focuses on the road. 

It’s early. Alyssa knows that. They barely know each other. But this...Alyssa just knows that something truly wonderful will come from it. And she doesn’t want it any other way. It feels as if she’s been waiting her entire life for Emma to step into it. And now that she’s here, Alyssa doesn’t ever want to let it go.

_Morning, her place_  
_Burnt toast, Sunday_  
_You keep her shirt, she keeps her word_

Alyssa wakes to an empty bed, the spot where Emma had been the night before cold. She sits up, the blanket starting to fall off her shoulder, and looks around. Faintly, she can hear the sound of humming coming from where she thinks the kitchen is. She smiles.

She gets up, shivering slightly in the cool air, and gets dressed. She hums to herself as she pulls one of Emma’s shirts on and steps out of the room, following the sound of the humming to find Emma seemingly trying to make them breakfast. 

Alyssa stands in the doorway for a bit, smiling as she watches Emma. She picks up a pot of coffee, still humming as she pours it into two cups. She turns slightly and sees Alyssa in the hallway, causing her to pause. She doesn’t say anything for a moment, eyes wandering over Alyssa. 

When she realizes she’s wearing one of her shirts, her breath catches. She quickly tries to recover, meeting Alyssa’s eyes, and clearing her throat.

“Uh. Hey. Good...morning?” 

Alyssa giggles. “Good morning.” She steps forward and takes one of the cups of coffee. She takes a sip before grimacing. “Got any sugar?” 

“Oh—Yeah!” Emma quickly gets it, bringing it over to Alyssa, who spoons some in before taking another sip.

“Ah. Much better.” She sets it down and turns to the counter, seeing some toast on a place. Her eyebrow raises though as she realizes it’s burnt. She grins, though, and takes a slice. She looks around before finding some butter and spreads it on before taking a bite.

It definitely tastes burnt, even with the butter, but she finds she doesn’t mind. 

“Oh, sorry. I can never seem to figure out the right setting...It always ends up burning.” Emma sighs. 

“Tastes fine to me.” She takes another bite, doing her best to hide her slight grimace from the taste. Emma stares at her for a second before chuckling, shaking her head slightly.

_And for once, you let go_  
_Of your fears and your ghosts_  
_One step, not much, but it said enough_

Time goes on. They meet up as often as they’re able to, wanting to spend as much time together as possible. Often, Alyssa will go to the bar Emma sings at and watches her. They’ll often head over to Emma’s afterward. Other times, they’ll hang out at either Emma or Alyssa’s place.

Now, the two are cuddling on Emma’s couch and watching something on the TV. Alyssa isn’t paying much attention to what’s on it, too focused on kissing Emma and pressing herself as close to her as she can. She holds Emma close to her, fingers running through her hair as she kisses her. She pulls back slightly, smiling at Emma’s whine, and starts to kiss down her throat.

She so preoccupied with this, she almost doesn’t hear her phone ringing. It’s not until Emma nudges her slightly that she realizes what the sound she had been distantly hearing is. Alyssa groans and sits up, grabbing her phone. As soon as she realizes who’s calling her, however, her eyes widen. “Shit.”

“What is it?”

“My mom’s calling. She doesn’t...I’ve never…” Alyssa’s breath starts coming out shallowly until Emma quiets her with a kiss.

“It’s okay,” she murmurs before pulling back, smiling at her, and muting the TV. Alyssa takes a deep breath before answering the call.

“Hey, mom!”

Emma tries to stand up to leave, but Alyssa takes her hand and pulls her back on the couch. Emma looks at her, curious, and Alyssa just holds her close as she talks to her mom.

_”So, Alyssa, how have you been?”_

Alyssa shifts slightly. “Fine, fine. Um. The students have been getting a little restless, especially the seniors, as it gets close to the end of the semester. I think senioritis is hitting them all pretty hard.”

She hears her mother chuckle. _“Yes, senioritis hits hard. They’ll get through it, though.”_

“Yeah…” Alyssa pauses, unsure what else to say. Did her mother call her for a reason? And what was the reason?

_”Listen, Alyssa, I’ve been thinking.”_ Alyssa frowns.

“Yeah?”

She glances over at Emma who is watching her, biting her lip. Alyssa wants nothing more than to kiss her, but eventually she tears her eyes away as her mother responds.

_”Have you...met anyone? I want you to focus on your career, of course, but you’re starting to get older. It’s getting to a time where maybe you should get a husband, settle down and have some kids. I want some grandchildren, you know.”_

“ _Mom!_ ” Her cheeks covered in a blush before she glances back over at Emma. She sighs.

_”I’m just saying!”_

“I know...Um.” She’s still looking at Emma, conflicting emotions whirling through her. Emma seems to sense this and smiles softly at her, giving a thumbs up. Alyssa can barely hold back her chuckle at the sight. She takes a deep breath. “Actually, I have met someone.”

_”Oh? And you’re just telling me about it now? I thought I raised you better than that.”_ She can hear the playful tone of her mother, and it makes her feel slightly better. Still, she can feel her heart thudding in her chest at the thought of what she’s about to do.

“Well, mom, you see…” She pauses, suddenly unsure if she can do this. The fingers on her hand that isn’t holding the phone tap on her leg nervously. They only stop when she feels Emma’s soft hand come over and hold them, squeezing gently. Alyssa shoots a grateful smile at her. “Mom, I’ve...I’m…”

_”Yes?”_

Alyssa closes her eyes. “I’m a lesbian. And I have a girlfriend.”

The silence afterward is near deafening. Her mother opens and closes her mouth a few times, clearly unsure what to say. Just when Alyssa isn’t sure if she can take much longer of this, her mother speaks.

_”We...will be talking about this later.”_

“Mom—” She hears a click and looks down at her phone.

Her mother hung up on her.

She feels like crying. She turns to Emma who immediately holds her arms out, and sinks into the warm embrace. Emma holds her close, running her fingers through her hair and stroking her back with her other hand. The tears come slowly, falling silently down her face and dripping onto Emma’s shoulder. 

She tries to take a deep breath but it ends up shaky instead. Emma murmurs softly in her ear.

“Shh, you did it. I’m so proud of you, baby. She’ll come around, you just gotta give her some time.” Alyssa begins to calm down, the tears drying. She holds Emma close, and Emma holds her close.

She took a step forward. She finally came out to her mom. And while it didn’t go super well, she still _did it._

And that’s enough.

_You kiss on sidewalks_  
_You fight and you talk_  
_One night, she wakes_  
_Strange look on her face_  
_Pauses, then says "You're my best friend"_  
_And you knew what it was, she is in love_

Emma kisses Alyssa on the sidewalk outside of Alyssa’s apartment. They had just gone on a date, and while Alyssa would very much like for Emma to stay over, she has to get to work the next day and Emma has some work she needs to do.

The kiss goes on for a little longer, Emma holding Alyssa close and Alyssa running her fingers through the blonde’s hair. Eventually, though, they part ways, smiling at each other.

“I’ll see you later?”

“Of course.” Emma leans over and kisses her one more time, briefly. Alyssa smiles at her before she takes a step back. She stops outside the building, turning, and waves at Emma. Emma smiles and waves back. And then Alyssa steps inside.

She and Emma have been together for a few months now, close to a year, though it feels like it’s been many years, and Alyssa wouldn’t have it any other way. They spend as much time as they can together. And sometimes, they’ll get into little fights. It’s usually over small things, but they talk afterward and everything is always great. 

\---

One night, as they’re both in Emma’s bed, the blonde wakes up and looks down at Alyssa. Alyssa shifts and looks over at Emma, who’s looking at her with an expression she can’t place. Alyssa reaches over, running a finger along her cheek. Emma hums, grabs her hand, and kisses it. She smiles at her.

The air between them is silent, though she knows Emma wants to say something. She lays there, looking over at her, before Emma speaks.

“You’re my best friend.” The words are quiet, whispered. Alyssa smiles.

She reaches over and kisses her. She knows the feeling bubbling up within her, and she’s pretty sure Emma also feels it.

_You can hear it in the silence (silence), silence (silence), you_  
_You can feel it on the way home (way home), way home (way home), you_  
_You can see it with the lights out (lights out), lights out (lights out)_  
_You are in love, true love_

Time continues to pass. That feeling grows and grows.

Often, they’ll hang out together and just be on their phones or cuddling, not saying anything. But the silence is comforting. They don’t need to talk to know how they feel together. 

Whenever she can, Alyssa will go to that same bar they met at, just to hear Emma singing. She’s able to silence even the rowdiest crowd. She loves hearing Emma sing and play her guitar. The sounds, of Emma singing, the silence after the final note rings out before it all rushes back in, the crowd cheering, some clapping, and Emma sitting amongst it all, only ever looking at Alyssa.

She may be playing in front of a crowd of people, but Alyssa knows it’s really all for her. The words, the music, the soft looks directed her way.

And Alyssa knows.

She knows she’s in love.

_And so it goes_  
_You two are dancing in a snow globe, 'round and 'round_  
_And she keeps a picture of you in her office downtown_

A year has passed, and things are still as wonderful as they could be. They love each other. They’ll never _stop_ loving each other. Their love is pure and fresh, never running out.

Emma got a job at the same high school Alyssa works at, working as a music teacher, just like she always wanted to. Their hallways aren’t close to each other, but any chance Alyssa gets, she’ll visit Emma. The blonde is always happy to see her, especially when Alyssa will stay for a few minutes to watch Emma teach and hear the band play. They’re sounding better than they ever did with the old teacher, and she knows it’s all because of Emma and her love for music.

She loves watching her teach and wishes she could stay there watching her for the entire class, but she still has students to attend to. And she loves doing so. She loves helping the students, just as much as Emma loves teaching them music. 

Alyssa loves everything going on in her life. Her mother accepts her and Emma, even if it had taken a few months of painful phone calls. 

But everything is perfect now, and she wouldn’t have it any other way.

_And you understand now_  
_Why they lost their minds and fought the wars_  
_And why I've spent my whole life trying to put it into words_

Often, Emma will play a song for her. It makes her understand, for a moment, why so many people write love songs. Why wars are fought for this, or why people try so hard to keep whatever love they have left.

This feeling is hard to explain, and it’s felt differently by other people. So they write songs to put it into words.

She finds she loves Emma’s songs more than any other, especially when they’re played just for her.

_'Cause you can hear it in the silence_  
_You can feel it on the way home_  
_You can see it with the lights out_  
_You are in love, true love_  
_You are in love_

Another year passes. Emma and Alyssa continue to spend as much time as possible together, talking about whatever comes to mind.

Lately, these talks have been about the future. If they got married, had kids. It all sounds absolutely wonderful, and Alyssa knows she wants to marry Emma. She wants it more than anything else. But she’s not sure if she’s ready, or if they’re ready. There’s something that holds her back. She doesn’t know what it is, but it prevents her from properly proposing to Emma.

She also wonders if Emma would be the one to propose to her. And, if she did, what Alyssa would say. 

Emma hasn’t asked yet, but there are moments where Alyssa can’t help but wonder if she’s about to. She wonders if something’s holding her back, too.

_You can hear it in the silence (silence), silence (silence), you_  
_You can feel it on the way home (way home), way home (way home), you_  
_You can see it with the lights out (lights out), lights out (lights out)_  
_You are in love, true love_  
_You are in love_

It starts on a quiet night. They had stayed up watching TV until late into the night. It was late, almost early, with the sun just barely starting to peek in through the windows. They didn’t want to go to bed, so Alyssa decided they should make pancakes. Emma quickly agreed.

So that’s where they were now, making pancakes at 5 in the morning, Alyssa humming softly as she mixed the batter. Emma leaned against the counter, watching her.

“Hey, Alyssa?”

“Hm?”

“Would you say yes if I asked you to marry me?”

Alyssa stops her stirring, looking over at Emma, a little shocked. She pauses, thinking about her answer. “...Maybe.”

“Okay. Is the batter ready yet?”

And for a while, that’s it. Until a couple of weeks later, when Emma asks again while they’re in the car, heading home after work. And the response is the same. 

She’s asked again a month later. The response comes hesitatingly, but it’s still the same. 

When the response finally does change, it’s while they’re lying in bed. 

“Yes.”

The response almost seems to take Emma by surprise, but she just smiles and says, “Okay.”

She asks a couple of times later, and the response is still the same. As is Emma’s. 

And that’s that, at least for a while.

_You can hear it in the silence (silence), silence (silence), you_  
_You can feel it on the way home (way home), way home (way home), you_  
_You can see it with the lights out (lights out), lights out (lights out)_  
_You are in love, true love_  
_You are in love_

__  


It’s a cool summer night when they walk down to the lake. The stars glitter above them, reflecting along the water. Alyssa can hear the sounds of the night, the water softly rippling, an owl hooting somewhere from the nearby forest.

They stop at a bridge that spans over a small part of it, looking out at the expanse before them. They’re silent for a long moment before Emma takes a deep breath and turns to Alyssa. Alyssa smiles, already expecting what’s going to happen next.

“Would you say yes if I asked you to marry me?”

“Yes.” The response is immediate. Emma smiles.

“Good.” The word takes Alyssa by surprise and she turns to Emma. What she sees causes her breath to catch and her eyes widen.

In front of her, Emma has knelt down and in one hand lifted up, she holds a ring.

“Will you marry me, then?”

Alyssa’s hands cover her mouth as tears begin to fall down. “Yes! A thousand times yes.” Emma grins up at her as Alyssa holds her hand out, and slides it onto her finger. Emma stands and Alyssa pulls her to her, kissing her soundly. 

They part, for a second, staring into each other’s eyes, both smiling as wide as they can. 

It’s not long before they both lean in, kissing again.

The moon shines down on the two, the stars glow above, and everything is just right.

They are in love, and everything is perfect.


End file.
